Una historia de Timmy y Tootie
by I. S. Reyna
Summary: Tootie se vá durante el segundo grado de secundaria y Timmy se da cuenta de lo que siente por ella, pero la preparatoria le dará la mas grande sorpresa que él no se imagina...Mi primer fanfic, por fabor dejen sus preciados reviews UPDATED
1. introducción La sorpresa del primer día

_Introducción_

Timothy Turner ya era todo un adolescente, tenia quince años y estaba por comenzar la sus estudios en la Preparatoria Dimmsdale y aun conservaba a sus padrinos, a simple vista apreciara que el joven de gorra rosada era feliz. Pero le hacia falta algo para completar su felicidad, mas bien, alguien. Tootie

Ella se había marchado al espesar el segundo grado en la Secundaria de Dimmsdale, porque su familia se mudaba a Canadá (al menos eso era bueno para Timmy, porque ya no vería más a Vicky). En la ausencia de Tootie, Timmy se dio cuenta de cuál importante era ella en su vida y que el amor Trixie jamás se compararía al que Tootie le ofrecía cuando tenían 10 años.

"El hubiera no existe" trataba de decirse Timmy como consuelo por no haber visto a Tootie como ella quisiera. Timmy pasaba su tiempo preguntándose que habrá sido de ella o si lo había olvidado. Tootie enviaba cartas a su amor platónico casi cada semana, las mismas que Timmy ignoraba y a las que si hubiera puesto atención se hubiera enterado de que uno de sus deseos se haría realidad (sin ayuda de sus hadas)

_**CAPÍTULO 1: LA SORPRESA DEL PRIMER DÍA DE PREPARATORIA**_

Wanda: Despierta, cariño

Cosmo¡Sí! No querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día en preparatoria

Timmy: despierta súbitamente

T¿Qué horas son?

W: Las 5:30, Timmy

T¡¿QUÉEEEE! habla mientras se cambia la ropa de dormir por la normal llegaré tarde, y es mi primer día

C¡OYE! Eso fue lo que yo dije.

Timmy desayunó rápidamente y se despidió de mamá y papá Turner, quienes le desearon buena suerte con sus nuevas clases.

Tomó el autobús que lo llevaría a la Preparatoria Dimmsdale, Cosmo y Wanda seguían con él, pero transformados en pines en la mochila de Turner. Timmy iba escuchando su MP3 con los más grandes éxitos de Chip Skylarc que consiguió "por Internet"

Llegó al campus, se veía muy diferente a todos los lugares donde ha estado, luego se encontró con Chester y A.J, quienes estaban igual de emocionados que él por comenzar las clases y ver quienes serán sus nuevos compañeros.

Los tres chicos se sentaron en el aula mientras la maestra tomaba lista a las personas que estaban. Timmy no puso mucha atención

Maestra¿Timothy?

Timmy: aquí

T: regresa su atención a la plática con Chester y A.J

M¿Tootie?

Tootie: habla en tono tímido Aquí

Ti: voltea inmediatamente a ver a Tootie

Sí, era ella, su aspecto físico había cambiado, pero era ella, dejó de usar sus chongos y ahora usa su cabello negro y liso suelto y aun seguía usando el chaleco negro y la falda gris a cuadros.

Timmy se emocionó mucho, casi no podía ocultar su emoción.

M: tono de enfado ¿Algún problema, señor Turner?

Ti: dirigió su vista de nuevo al frente, donde estaba la maestra

To: piensa

¿Ése es Timmy? Wow, se ve casi tan guapo como la última vez que lo vi, me pregunto porqué le sorprendió tanto verme, si en una de mis primeras cartas le conté sobre mi nuevo _look_, nah, no creo que no se haya tomado la molestia de leer las cartas que le envié desde Canadá. Que bueno que convencí a Vicky de quedarse allá, si no, no me hubiera dejado hacer nada.

Muy pronto llegaría la hora del descanso, Timmy estaba planeando muy seriamente hablar con Tootie durante el receso, pero no le podía decir a sus amigos lo que iba a hacer. Le echarían carro hasta que terminara la universidad…

Timmy's POV

Logré distraer la atención de Chester y A.J para que me dejaran hablar con Tootie a solas, bueno eso creo, pero ¿Cómo diablos voy a hacerle para que me haga caso, si, debería ir hasta donde esta y decirle "Que onda, nena" guácala ese no soy yo o tal vez decirle "tu, yo, las bancas, ahora" no no no eso me suena a orden. Mejor solo la saludaré y que lo demás salga por inercia. Sí

"Hola Tootie"… "hola Tootie"… "hola Tootie"

HOLA TIMMY o . Tootie interrumpió sus pensamientos

Timmy: respira profundo ¡Tootie¿Cómo estas?

Tootie: Muy feliz de regresar a Dimmsdale

Ti: piensa yo también estoy feliz de que hayas regresado, Tootie

dice ¿y que tal¿Te parece que las cosas han cambiado?

Trixie: Llega y sorpresivamente besa la majilla de Timmy

Tr: se despide desde lejos con la mano Adiós Turner

To: tono bajo de enfado Sí, me parece que muchas cosas han cambiado ¬¬

To: se va e ignora a Timmy

Ti: va detrás de ella Espera Tootie, eso no es lo que parece…


	2. Las cosas se aclaran

**_Capítulo 2: Las cosas se aclaran_**

Tootie's POV

No lo puedo creer, NO LO PUEDO CREER ¿esa señorita "Yo soy perfecta" saluda a Timmy de beso? AHHHHH! Es imposible, pero en la primaria no lo notaba, de hecho yo era la única que lo amaba , pero ahora que regreso desde Canadá sólo para encontrarme de nuevo con mi querido Timmy y para estudiar, por supuesto. Me encuentro con esa tipa y sus "saluditos" ¬¬.

Timmy seguía detrás de Tootie tratando de darle una explicación, pero Tootie estaba muy enojada y celosa como para hacerle caso a los ruegos del joven de gorra rosa.

Trixie veía todo desde una distancia no muy lejos a ellos y se regocijaba con lo que había causado

Trixie: para ella misma JAJAJAJAJA, eso es magnifico, mi meta era invitar al tarado de Turner a salir, porque ya he salido con casi la mitad de los chicos de esta patética cuidad y no pararé hasta salir con todos, pero esa ingenua de Tootie ha regresado y me hará las cosas mas complicadas para salir con él.

Hummm, tengo que idear algo.

Tootie había salido del edifico de la Preparatoria de Dimmsdale con un gran hueco en su corazón, las clases no habían terminado aún y se fue a sentar en la fuente a la entrada del campus, Cosmo y Wanda, quienes andaban por ahí la observaron, pero ella no se dio cuenta, luego las hadas regresaron con su ahijado quien estaba igual de infeliz, pero el estaba del otro lado del campus en unas bancas.

W¿Qué pasa, cariño?

T: Nada, estoy bien suspira

C¿Nada, parece como si hubieran cancelado las historietas de Barbilla Roja

W: grita Cállate Cosmo¿no vez que Timmy sufre por amor?

T: levanta la cara hacia su madrina mágica ¿y como lo sabes?

W: A pesar de ser mágica también soy mujer y tengo ese sexto sentido para estas cosas, vamos Timmy, cuéntame que pasó

T: TOOTIE ESTÁ AQUÍ, regreso, todo iba bien pero Trixie tuvo que arruinarlo con su saludo, para ella eso es normal, pero para Tootie y yo no lo es, yo creo que no nos llevamos así y Tootie se llevó una mala impresión de mí y ahora piensa que hay algo entre Trixie y yo, esto no puede ser peor u.u

C: Espera¿dijiste que Trixie te saludo? Pero si eso es lo que tú querías

T: Sí pero era antes de darme cuenta de lo que Tootie significa para mí y ahora ella está enojada conmigo y no se como arreglar las cosas entre los dos.

W: piensa yo creo que deberías hablar con ella para arreglar su asunto, si no lo haces ella creerá que en realidad hay algo entre Trixie y tú y no le quedará remedio más que tratar de olvidarte.

T: Tienes razón, Wanda. Tengo que hablar con ella . Pero no se donde esta u.u

C: No te preocupes, ella está sentada en la fuente

T: Tengo miedo, que tal si ella me ignora ¿y si ya me odia?

C: No lo sabrás si no le preguntas

T: Tienes razón, ahora mismo me voy para allá

Timmy prácticamente corrió para llegar del otro lado del campus donde estaba su amor pero alguien interrumpió si trayecto.

A: TIMMY, TIMMY, ESPERA

T¿A.J? no puedo, tengo algo importante que hacer

A: se encoje de hombros

T: No se detiene

Finalmente llegó a la fuente, Tootie seguía ahí, se podía notar que estaba tan triste que sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas, pareciera que el día soleado en el que las clases habían comenzado esa un solo recuerdo, porque el día se tornó nublado casi como cuando Tootie comenzó a llorar por su Timmy.

To: solloza ¿Por que estas cosas me pasan a mí?

Ti: se acerca lentamente a donde Tootie Por mi culpa u.u

To¡TIMMY, pero…

Ti: interrumpe Sí, yo tengo la culpa de hacerte llorar, vaya idiota que soy

To: NO, tu no tienes la culpa, soy yo si no hubiera hecho tanto drama porque tu novia te saludo…

Ti: interrumpe de nuevo Tootie: Trixie no es mi novia, de hecho nunca he tenido una porque estaba esperando a la persona indicada.

To: se sonroja

Ti: limpia las lágrimas de los ojos de Tootie ya no quiero verte triste, no me gusta verte triste

Luego hubo un silencio entre los dos en el que se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos y ambos vieron en los ojos del otro, cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia ellos, solo faltaba que lo admitieran.

Tootie, después de ese tiempo silencioso sintió el impulso de abrazar a Timmy y así lo hizo, al principio Timmy se sorprendió, pero al los pocos segundos le correspondió el abrazo. Ella sintió cómo Timmy, algo tímido la tomaba por la cintura mientras Tootie rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. La escena era perfecta, Cosmo y Wanda, en forma de peces en la fuente los veían y suspiraban, pero una tercera persona también los estaba observando

Trixie's POV:

¿QUEEEEEEE? Esa mosquita muerta de Tootie está abrazando al último perdedor con el que no he salido, Bah, se cree la gran cosa porque se fue a Canadá y ahora regresa a quitarme mi objetivo¿Quién se cree que es esta estúpida? Pero a mi nadie me gana y terminaré siendo la primera que bese a Turner y será especial… Para él porque para mí no significa nada, el sólo es otro nombre en mi lista casi vacía de "Gente con la que no he salido"

Lo que tengo que hacer es desearme de ésa por lo menos una noche, para divertirme con ese poca cosa y arruinarle la vida a esa tonta JAJAJAJAJA!

-De regreso con Tootie y Timmy-

suena el timbre de salida

To: suelta a Timmy oh! Lo siento U/U

Ti: No tienes porque disculparte besa su mejilla

To: n/n ya... ya me tengo que ir, tomo el autobús

Ti¡Yo también lo tomo!

To: bien, vayámonos juntos

Cosmo y Wanda aparecen como pines en la mochila de Timmy

To, Ti: se ponen de pié y caminan rumbo al portón de salida

Tr: Los ve desde lejos y piensa Solo espera a mañana, Tootie y no volverás a sonreir como ahorita, tendré mi "noche de diversión" con Timmy y así tu vida se arruinará, te hubieras quedado en Canadá, perra, te hubieras quedado en Canadá


End file.
